Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steerable vehicles including those having prime movers and those in the form of trailers or semi-trailers.
It would be convenient in a vehicle having a rigid axle carrying steerable wheels to mount the steering box on the axle and to connect the box by some type of linkage to a steering control means, e.g. a steering column, the linkage allowing for relative movement between the axle and the steering control means. The difficulty is that, in use, the axle pivots about axes extending generally fore and aft of the vehicle due to road conditions thus causing relative rotation or roll between the steering control means and the steering box and thus steering the wheels even though the driver has not given any input to the steering control means.
It is an object of the invention to provide steering means in which such relative rotation will affect the steering.